


The approval of Miss Bendix

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Amy likes to tease him about it, Frank’s in love, M/M, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Amy makes a habit of calling Frank at least once a day, she’s also interested to find out more about Red.





	The approval of Miss Bendix

It was always the same time every day when the phone rang. Amy had been known to give Frank a call almost once a day to catch up on him and also to find out what she’s been up to. Even when Frank is tried and exhausted at the end of the day he appreciates her calls.

“Kid” he responded as he answered the phone.  
“Frank! How have you been?” She asked, her voice always chirpy and happy.  
“Tried, you?” He responded as the held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he took his boots off.  
“Same, took some photographs today on the beaches I’m kind of starting a little scrapbook” she explained   
“So how’s that coming along?” He Asked.  
“Not too bad, I’m going under the water next week so hopefully their will be some things down there for me to take pictures of” she responded, as Frank finished taking his boots off he lay back on his bed, he could hear the rustling of bedsheets as Amy did the same. 

“So what about you? Why are you so tried?” She asked.  
“Out on the streets tonight, just got back a few minutes ago”   
“With Red?” She said in a teasing tone as Frank scoffed.  
“Or should I say Murdock? You let it slip a few days ago that his last name is Murdock!” She exclaimed, he knew this conversation was about to come up again at some point. Frank somehow always ended up mentioning Red and Amy began to click on that something was going on between the two. 

“You’re not gonna let this go are you?” Asked Frank.  
“Oh come on! You basically told me last month that you’re dating Daredevil, am I not allowed to know about the Punisher’s lovelife?” She asked with a smirk.  
Frank scoffed as he shook his head “you’re unbelievable do you know that?” 

That when he heard the sound of Amy dragging something onto her bed. “What does he look like?” She asked  
“And why do you want to know that?”  
“So that you can have my approval?! I would like to know if your boyfriend is good enough he sounds great but does he make the cut in looks?, that’s what I’d like to know” she said as Frank heard the sound of typing.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
“His business is Nelson, Murdock and Page right? I’m looking for him”  
He listened to the sound of her typing away and the clicks of her computer.  
“Here we go! There’s a recent article on Nelson, Murdock and Page playing a part in sending Wilson Fisk back to Prison and here’s a picture of all three, So Page is the girl that was at the hospital so it could only be one of these two” she said, zooming in on her laptop to look at the picture.

“Theres a blonde guy and a blind guy, so tell me Frank which one is it?” She said, Frank could hear the tease and smirk in her voice.  
“Come on Frank which is it?” She teased.

Frank could feel a smile beginning to form on his face “I’m waiting!”

Frank sighed, she’s never going to let this go, not by a long shot.   
“The blind one” he muttered.  
“Well...you have my approval, your boyfriend is a cute one! I just read that his name is Matt, cute name” she said as Frank chuckled a little.

“Have I just made you blush? You’re more quiet than usual” she teased.  
“Alright that’s enough!” He said with a smile.  
“I now have so many questions about him, like how does he do all those things as DD? He’s blind?!”  
“I’m not going into detail about that”

“Fine I’ll ask him myself”  
Frank’s eyes narrowed as she said that “what do you mean ask him yourself?”  
“I’ll come down to Hells Kitchen, I’ll turn up without warning ya so you won’t be able to hide him from me” she exclaimed causing Frank to chuckle.  
“Christ” he muttered.  
“You think I’m joking? I’m not Frank, I won’t even tell you, I’ll just turn up out of the blue, on a date with Matt? I turn up at the door!” She said, wow this kid really wants to meet Red and play fifty questions with him apparently. 

“You really are something you know that?” Said Frank causing Amy to laugh on the other side on the phone.  
“Oh shit is that the time, I’ve gotta go but next time I ring I expect details on Matt Murdock!” She said.  
“Is that a threat?” Asked Frank  
“What do you think?” She whispered.  
“Ok got it”

“Goodnight Frank”  
“Night kid” 

Frank hung up, putting the phone of the bedside table as he sighed. Frank should probably warn Red that the kid knows his identity and plans to hunt him down.


End file.
